When Two are Annexed
by kitemaker
Summary: Motoko's sadness at losing Keitaro stretches even into her years as a law student. Until one day the Hinata Annex grants her wish for another chance with Keitaro and sends her back 4 years in time. [MotokoxKeitaro]
1. Chapter 1 Annex

Chapter 1: Annex

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction, and I'm looking forward to being part of fanfiction.ent D. Please be easy on me, and give lots of feedback, especially constructive criticism. D Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or any characters of Love Hina. I am merely a loving fan who wish to be creative D. (Plz don't hurt me Akatmatsu.)

Motoko woke up in the early light of the morning as was her custom. Gently pushing her half-asleep body from the relenting futon, she stretched and watched her body basking in the warm light. _This feels nice…_ she thought to herself. She had the oddest dream last night, and her body still tingling from the lingering sensations, curled up again in her soft blankets. "Keitaro…" she cooed, "such pity you're married now." She'd thought she could put the past behind her, and she did for awhile, even through the wedding. When Keitaro and Naru droved off into the sunset for their honeymoon though, she couldn't help but feel a profound sense of loneliness. Here, a week later, she was still if only a little soppy.

Finally deciding enough is enough, Motoko headed for the bathroom, gracefully side stepping the piles of legal pads meant to be her latest pulp romance novel. Seeing this she reproached herself for such diversion in class. It was no way to behave for a 3rd year law student she told herself. Not that her professors minded, infact several were avid readers of the often too gushy nonsense she published. No, that wasn't the problem. The problem was whenever she wrote about couples, thought about couples, or as she did last night, dreamed about couples, Keitaro comes to mind again. It wasn't just that either, because…because when Keitaro comes to her mind, he was all that was on her mind.

"No, no! I don't have time for this," She wailed into the bathroom mirror, and hurriedly cleaned herself up and rushed out for breakfast. As she rushed into the dining room law book in hand, she braced herself for the now much larger Su to jump on her back. Had she remembered, it was Saturday, and both Su and Shinobu would have left for club gatherings at Todai. Sighing, she opened her textbook and fed herself the porridge Shinobu had left on the stove.

_Hmmm…let's see… contracts…contracts…_She thought as she scanned the lines of the chapter. "Ah yes…a contract is defined as a legally binding agreement between two parties whether written or oral," she recited, "contracts are a important of the daily functions of the world in transactions of money, duties, even marriage." _Marriage…_ thought Motoko, and her eyes looked away into the distance.

"Oh no…not again!" She moaned, holding her cheeks. Keitaro had always touched something in her, shown her all that she could be, but now Keitaro was gone. Gone with Naru in his arms, Naru and not…not Motoko. She wasn't resentful of anyone, Motoko had realized, not even Naru-sempai. Realizing that nothing would be accomplished this morning, Motoko went off to spar by herself. Without Keitaro in Hinata-Sou, it was no longer a pleasure to spar on the roof. That had been their place, now it was just…empty. Instead her gazed wandered to the old annex, which now stood in ruins. Her feet followed, and she arrived at the ruins in a somber mood. Just inside the mouth of the entrance, she could see that all but a small portion of the structure had collapsed, it was quite obvious with the sunlight piercing through the gaping holes. Still, it served her quite well in training, as what was left of the walls kept out the morning chill while the light allowed her to see quite comfortably. Beginning a series of her kata, Motoko felt her muscles and body relax to the rhythm of sword slashing air. As long as her blade was in her hand, she found it easier to forget Keitaro. Slash, sidestep, backward thrust, uppercut, parry, and thrust again. Her heart was joyous again, as the air sang from her exertions. The dull throbs that had haunted her sleep were sapping away. As her mind filled with joy, a thought occurred to her. _Keitaro would be happy seeing me like this wouldn't he?_

She stopped then. Her sword dropped to the ground with a dull thud. She slid down to the cold floor. Such was her heart then, the joy of performing her passion had quickly been immersed in an immense sadness. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. _But would… would I be happy?_ "No…" she muttered in a voice too low too be heard. That was the last straw. All the pent up pain and suffering she held broke out, and like her many tortured characters, she whimpered, "Keitaro…I wish…I wish I've just one more chance with you…"

The light in the annex grew then, and before she could realize something was amiss, her world turned into a field of white.


	2. Chapter 2 Hina Again

2. Hina Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, or any characters of Love Hina. I am merely a loving fan who wish to be creative D (Plz don't hurt me Akatmatsu.)

A/N: Thank you so much everybody! For reviewing and good advice. I'd really like to apologize for the length of my paragraphs, I still have some issues with keeping the length on these. But I promise to work on it, and I'll make it up to you guys I promise. Please continue to review and critique, not only is it awesome to know you guys read the silly things I come up with, but when you leave reviews it makes it all the more worthwhile to write it. Thanks guys! (I might not be able to update for another week though. Sorry!)

"Eh…eh…Shi-Shinobu-chan?" muttered Motoko thickly, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"H-hai, are you alright Motoko-sempai?" asked a very concerned-looking Shinobu, staring down over her head. "You've been lying on the floor sempai! You…you'll catch cold if we don't get you somewhere warm."

Unfortunately for the blubbering Shinobu, Motoko paid her no attention. _Something_, she wasn't quite sure what, but definitely something was amiss with her eyes. Shinobu seemed uh…different. Carefully rubbing her eyes gently, she peered closer at the girl standing over her. Her face seemed childish, with the moon like facial complexion of a girl who had yet to begin womanhood. Looking her up and down, Motoko was quite miffed as to why the curves and body physique which she had come to associate with Shinobu were missing. Then there was her hair…

_Where is that cute ponytail of hers?_ Motoko wondered dully, not quite registering anything. Now that she looked closer, Motoko realized with a start that this was a much younger Shinobu

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She shrieked and quickly stood up, (startling poor Shinobu as she did so) Motoko looked about to find that it was dark outside, and that she was once again in the dining room. Yet, was it the dining room? The furniture were all slightly out of place, as if…as if…_get there faster!_ She screamed at her mind, just as a sense of déjà vu washed over her.

"W-w-what is it sempai?" inquired the now terrified Shinobu.

"Quick! Shinobu! What year is it?!" asked Motoko. Then without waiting for an answer, she dashed off in search of her room.

"S-s-sempai?" wailed a quite confused Shinobu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko sat in her old school dress on her toilet, staring darkly into the mirror. The porcelain seat was cool, and its touch made her sensitive thighs flush. She had removed her kendo robes earlier, and was now squeezed into her old uniform. It had come as quite a shock to her that her body had not reverted back as Shinobu's had. Apparently whatever had altered time had not altered her physically. This had to be a dream; she thought to herself, People didn't just flash into the past. Or at least, she'd never heard of any such magic in all her years at the God-cry School. Was it then…just…a dream? If so then which was the dream? Had she just waken from what must have been a four-year-long dream or was she infact, trapped within a dream this very moment? Hesitantly, she pulled her hand to her lips, and bit down upon her thumb with her teeth. It hurt, a lot.

_That can't be right…_Motoko thought, _I couldn't have grown 3 inches overnight! Besides…_ she looked down at her chest, _that doesn't happen overnight either. _

Sighing, she reflected upon all that had occurred that day. She'd wake up on a Saturday morning and had eaten her breakfast. She had then proceeded to read her book and practice kendo, and up till then everything had been as it should be…

_Then…then…then the only reason can be…_ Motoko shuddered as the thought flowed through her head, _the annex!_

"It can't be!" She shouted to no one in particular. _It'd had been destroyed long ago by Keitaro and Naru-sempai..._ She thought.

And yet, she was in the very same room. In… _there's no doubt about it now…_a different time.

_Had it really heard her wish_? She wondered; but that meant, if this wasn't a figment of her quite impressive imagination, that she had another chance to impress Keitaro. She blushed at this thought.

"Keitaro…" She whispered, tasting the name in her mouth, though she must have done it a thousand times in her dreams.

"But you already have Naru-sempai don't you?" She said to no one in particular. "Would…would it even be right of me to think of you like this?"

Lost in thought, Motoko subconsciously grabbed her pillow, and hugged it fiercely. For a moment, it was almost as if she really was 4 years younger. Well, for a moment at least. The moment passed, and the next moment the entire residence of Hina-sou complete with tama-chan swept into the room, bringing with them noise resembling a miniature hurricane.

"Motoko!" yelled Su, "Shinobu says you're feeling depressed!" adding hopefully, "is depressed good to eat?"

"Sempai! I'm sorry for startling you earlier," said a near crying Shinobu and offering the plate in her hands, "I-I baked some cookies for you."

"Are you alright Motoko?" Naru asked with concern, "Did you catch some disease when we were on Pararakelse Island?"

"If preparing for your entrance exam is what you're worried about, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said in earnest, "I'd be more than happy to give you any help you need!"

"Ehhhh….Motoko-channnnn…" Kitsune said cutting in, "You've matured quite a bit if you know what I mean!" She winked and then turning to Keitaro said, "I'll just bet Keitaro here wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"S-s-sempai? Is that true?" whimpered Shinobu.

"KEI-TARO!!!" Naru yelled, pulling back her arm at the same time "You pervert! Why don't you stop ogling at poor Motoko now! Can't you see she's upset!?" (Although in truth Motoko didn't mind one bit)

"It's not like that! Narusegawa!" Keitaro screeched as he zoomed out the roof and into orbit.

Motoko couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the familiar scene unfold. Heck, she hadn't seen this for a week, and nostalgia swept through her as she looked at the smiling faces. _Everyone…_she thought, _god I've missed this._ For the time being, she didn't know what she was going to do. Her feelings for Keitaro still puzzled her, and she had absolutely no idea how to get back to her own time. She should have been terrified; she should have been going crazy. And yet…and yet for the moment she felt safe, safe and at home. She was with friends after all, friends who had never once yet let her down. She'd figure things out tomorrow, she thought, but tonight, she was going to enjoy herself. After all, it's not everyday she traveled into the past.

"Everyone!" She said, standing up with a bow, "Thank you for your concern, I'm happy to say that I'm just fine." The Hinata residents, short Keitaro, burst into cheers, and Su could be heard screaming "Party! Party!"

_Yes…this is home..._ Motoko thought. At this thought, she broke into the happiest smile she'd worn for a long while.


End file.
